makeyourownparodyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Animals from A-Z (From Aardvark to Zucchini)
Animals A-Z from From Aardvark to Zucchini A Animals Thank You God For Alligator for Antelope and Alpaca Thank You God for Albatross And also for Amoeba Thank you God for Armadillo for Ant and for Anteater God Made all these Animals the best was smart and neater. B Animals Thank You God for Buffalo for Bulldog and Bacteria Thank You God for Boa Constrictor for Butterflies and for Bed Bug for Beaver, Bear and Bobcat and also for Bush Dog God Made all these Animals I Think that's quite like so long. C Animals Thank You God for Caribou for Cobra and for Coyote Thank you God for Chimpanzee for Cheetah, Cow and Coati Thank you God for Chameleon for Camel, Cat and Chinchilla God Made all these Animals I Think That's Alleluia. D Animals Thank you God for Dinosaur for Dog and Duck and Dormouse Thank you God for Dolphin for Donkey Deer and Dingo Thank you God for Furry Dhole For Dove and Dromedary God Made all these Animals I Think Extraordinary. E Animals Thank you God for Elephant for Eagle, Elk and Ermine Thank you God for Egret Especially for Earthworm Thank you for Electric Eel and even for Echidna God Made all these Animals I Bet you knew that Did ya F Animals Thank you God for Fire Ant and also Fennec Fox Thanks for Furry Ferret for Flounder and for Finches Thank you God for Field Mouse and Frog and Fly and Filly God Made all these Animals And you are Smart and Silly G Animals Thank you God for Gorilla for Gerbil and Giraffe Thank You God for Golden Mole for Grebe, Goose and Garden Snail for Gopher and for Groundhog for Gecko, Gazelle and Guinea Pig God Made all these Animals From the Small one and the Big H Animals Thank you God for Hyrax for Hippo, Hawk and Hornet Thank you God for Honeybee for Hornbill, Heron and Hamster Thank you God for Hedgehog for Horse, Hyena and Hummingbird God Made all these Animals I Think that's smart you'll be to Heard. I Animals Thank you God for Iguanodon for Ibex and for Iguana Thank you God for Insects for Impala and for Ibis Thank you God for Icterid and also for Indri God Made all these Animals That's Smarter and Neat Really J Animals Thank you God for Jackrabbit for Jackdaw Jay and Junco Thank you for Jack Russell Terrier and for Japanese Beetle Thank you God for Jaguar for Jackal and for Jellyfish God Made all these Animals I Bet you know was from the Wish K Animals Thank you God for Kinkajou for Kookaburra and King Salmon Thank You God for Kodiak and for Komodo Dragon for Kiwi, and for Katydid for Kitten and Koala God Made all these Animals from Big and to the Smaller L Animals Thank you God for Ladybird for Lion and for Leopard Thank you God for Llama for Loon and for Lemming Thank you God for Lapwing for Liger, Lory and for Lemur God Made all these Animals I Think That's Smarter Neither M Animals Thank you God for Manatee and also for Mastodon Thank you God for Maine Coon for Moose and Mole and Mongoose Thank you God for Millipede for Monkey, Mule and Monitor Lizard God Made all these Animals The Smart and Sweet and Simliar N Animals Thank you God for Nanny Goat for Narwhal and for Numbat Thank you God for Norwegian Forest for Nurse Shark and for Nuthatch Thank you God for Nightingale for Newt and for Newfoundland God Made all these Animals I Think That's Smart for Happens O Animals Thank you God for Octopus for Otter and for Opposum Thanks for Old English Sheepdog for Oryx Olm and Ocelot Thank you God for Oysters for Okapi Owl and Orangutan God Made all these Animals I Think That's Smarter and Respect P Animals Thank you God for Pelican for Pheseant and for Peacock Thank you God for Polar Bear for Panda Prawn and Piranha Thank you God for Penguin for Pika Poodle and Platypus God Made all these Animals I Think That's Smart and Neatest Q Animals Thank you God for Quetzalcoatlus for Quokka and for Quail Thank you God for Queen Bee for Quoll and for the Quetzal Thank you God for Quagga and for Quaesitosaurus God Made all these Animals I Think was Fun and Nicer. R Animals Thank you God for Rattlesnake For Rabbit and for Rhino Thank you God for Raccoon for Robin Rat and Ragdoll Thank you God for Red Panda Category:Songs